A Place to Sit
by Kawaii Yoshi
Summary: Neji's fan club takes things too far sometimes, and Tenten decides to do something about it. Featuring Gai's team when they were in the academy. Slight humor, really, very slight NejiTenten.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**A Place**** to Sit**

"Hey, isn't he so hot?"

"Yeah, I totally agree with you!"

"Quiet! He's looking this way!"

"Ooh, I hope he's in my team…"

"I said be quiet!"

A group of girls looked away shyly from the object of their affection, the no-pupiled student, the number one boy in the class, Hyuuga Neji. They started to whisper and giggle.

Neji sighed, closing his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he was so good looking. It was just a distraction to himself and everyone else in the class. He leaned back in his chair, eyes still closed. As if on cue, the entire group of girls on the other side of the room all sighed at once.

On another side of the room, a brunette stood, rolling her eyes. She strode over to the fan girls.

"Honestly Tori, don't you ever stop?" she snapped.

Tori whipped around and glared at the girl. The rest of the group glowered as well.

Neji, hearing the commotion, slightly opened his eyes to watch the scenario.

"Tenten," Tori said calmly, "whatever do you mean?"

Tenten sighed in exasperation. "Oh, you know, boy this and boy that, sighing, fan groups, stalking." Neji raised an eyebrow at that.

Tenten continued. "Rituals, voodoo dolls, worshipping…it's insane! We're only twelve years old!" she looked at the rest of the girls. "Are you guys just stupid? Think realistically for a second! Are all of you going to get him to yourselves at once? No. Besides, he doesn't even give any of you a passing glance, now what's the probability of him giving any of you a chance? Slim to none." She crossed her arms.

Neji smirked slightly. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but the girl was true.

Tori glared for a minute. Then she started to laugh, a condescending laugh that grew louder by the second. Tenten looked annoyed.

"Tenten, with that kind of attitude, you'll never get a guy!" she said in between laughter. The group of girls started to giggle.

"Well if I have to act like you guys to get one, then I'd never want one!" Tenten sneered. But it just made the girls laugh even harder.

Tenten shrunk back a bit. Was it true? Would she never get a guy? Of course, she was only twelve, but she had hoped for a normal future with a husband and maybe a child of her own. She would be a jounin, and she didn't care if her husband was a ninja or not; as long as he had a paying job, she was fine with him.

She felt her face flush as the girls laughed even harder, a few other people joining in the laughter. How she wished that class would start, that Iruka-sensei wasn't late today, that they would finally start the test for graduating students so she could finally leave this stupid academy. She never really had any real friends in class, so there was no one to stick up for her. She was alone. She never knew where to sit, so she always waited for everyone to sit down first so that she wouldn't take a chair that someone was saving for someone else. She didn't want to feel stupid, after all.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open.

"Good morning fellow students! Sorry I'm late, Iruka-sensei!...oh, Iruka-sensei is not here yet?"

The laughter in the classroom subsided. Actually, it turned more into a fit of giggles and whispers in between the group of fan girls.

"Oh, it's just that Lee again. I thought it was Iruka-sensei."

"Isn't he so ugly?"

"Yeah, I totally agree with you!"

"Shut up! He's looking this way!"

"Ooh, I hope he's not in my team…"

"I said, shut up!"

Lee marched to his seat next to Neji, confident that today would be a great day. He would show the instructors that he didn't need ninjutsu or genjutsu to be a great ninja. He dropped his sack onto his seat and smiled to himself. He heard giggling and looked up, seeing a few of the girls from the "Hyuuga Neji Fan Club" watching him. His smile turned into a full out grin, and he gave them a thumbs up.

'Yes, today is already beginning to be a great day,' Lee thought.

Meanwhile, the girls that were watching him turned and giggled even harder, trying to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst from them. Tenten looked at them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Really, you guys are so mean," she said.

Tori looked at her, and smiled. Tenten was taken aback.

"Oh Tenten, I'm sorry I said that you'd never get a guy."

Tenten felt a sort of hope in her stomach that Tori would change her ways and they would go back to being best friends, like before.

"No, it's alrigh…"

"The only guy you'll be able to get is someone like Lee!"

With that remark, the fan girls started their laughing fit again. Tenten felt a deep knife cutting into that shred of hope that was left within her. She knew that Tori was trying to insult both her and Lee, and she couldn't let that one go.

"That's it," she said, reaching into her pouch and taking out a few shuriken, "I'm gonna…"

"Tenten, did these girls say something to you?"

Tenten paused, and looked up, shuriken still in hand. The fan girls gasped, speechless.

"Neji?" Tenten said.

"Hey. Don't let them bother you. I know how it feels, so I just ignore them," Neji said, a smug look on his face. He walked back to his seat and sat. Lee started talking energetically to him, but Neji didn't seem to be fazed by it at all. He just stared straight ahead.

Tenten gazed at the two boys for a moment, and turned back to the girls. How she wished she had a camera. Every single one of their mouths was hanging agape, staring at their ex-object of affection.

Tenten knew where she would be sitting today.

* * *

**AN: **I wanted to write another "child" fic in the Naruto fanbase again. Tori comes from my other fic called "When They Were Young". You don't have to read it to understand this one (obviously) but if you want to then go right on ahead.

This MIGHT be a two part story, but I'm pretty satisfied to where it ended.

Thanks for reading,  
Kawaii Yoshi


End file.
